Je tue ils
by Brisby
Summary: [fic à chapitre, pas songfic] 'J'ai des mauvais rêves et tu fais des mauvais rêves. Pendant qu'ils dorment bien tranquilles : Je, tu, il. J'ai peur dans le noir et toi tu pleures au fond des bars. Attention ! Tout ça c'est fragile : Je, tu, il.' [Zazie]


**Auteur : Brisby**

**Disclaimer : Pas à moi… (Malgré tous les jolis happy ends que je leur fait vivre… Tsss, ces jeunes n'ont aucune reconnaissance…)  
Les différents résumés des chapitres sont des extraits de chansons de Zazie. Ici : Je, tu, il (écrit et composé par Zazie )  
**

**Base : Gundam Wing**

**Genre : Fic à chapitre, angst, humour, yaoi, IU, ****action plus ou moins musclée mais pas encore trop violent, ****complot mafieux voir politique, prisedetêtemassivequoi XD**

**Rating : K+ pour le moment, mais ça ne va pas durer.**

**Couple : Aucun pour le moment. Mais il y a du flirt voir même de la drague ;p Il y en a qui savent bien ce qu'ils veulent.**

**Résumé :  
"J'ai des mauvais rêves et tu fais des mauvais rêves. Pendant qu'ils dorment bien tranquilles : Je, tu, il.  
J'ai peur dans le noir et toi tu pleures au fond des bars. Attention ! Tout ça c'est fragile : Je, tu, il."**

* * *

**Je tue ils**

AC 206

Ca fait maintenant dix ans qu'ils se sont mêlés à la politique une dernière fois. Dix ans qu'ils ont arrêté le putsch de Mariemeia. Dix ans qu'ils ont décidé de se retirer complètement de la politique, depuis le rôle qu'ils avaient pris en tout cas. Dix ans qu'ils ont détruit leurs mobiles suits, leurs Gundams comme ils les appelaient. Dix ans qu'ils ne sont plus des pions pour le destin de la Terre et des colonies. Certains se sont complètement retirés, marre de la guerre, marre de jouer au petit soldat depuis si longtemps. D'autres ont décidé de rester actifs, de devenir de vrais soldats de la paix, d'être en première ligne. Ou bien d'agir en protégeant une personne qu'ils jugent essentielle pour la paix. Il y en a même qui ont pu à la fois cesser d'être des soldats, retourner dans la voie qui avait été tracée pour eux avant leur naissance, mais avoir toujours du poids dans la balance politique, un autre genre de poids.  
Dix ans qu'ils ont laissé la paix dans les mains des hommes, parce qu'ils savaient que ça allait bien se passer. Parce qu'ils en étaient convaincus. Et parce qu'ils avaient à côté d'eux la princesse de la paix, ça claque et ça influence quand même.  
Dix ans qu'ils les laissent se débrouiller.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_La Terre, Londres, siège européen de la Winner Corp._

- Monsieur ?

C'était une très belle jeune femme aux cheveux blonds coupés courts, au carré.

- Je vous apporte les dossiers que vous avez demandés.

La pile faisait au moins vingt centimètres.

- Plus des enquêtes que nous ont envoyés nos partenaires.

S'y ajouta une dizaine de centimètres de dossiers.

- Il y a aussi les nouveaux contrats que nous avons passés le mois dernier.

Et elle s'agrandissait toujours plus.

- Et les études de marché que vous aviez demandé.

L'homme assit derrière le bureau ne voyait plus la porte et pratiquement plus sa secrétaire lorsque la pile s'arrêta enfin de monter.

- Clarisse... Allez vous faire foutre dans la colonie de votre choix et arrêtez me pourrir la vie, s'il vous plait.

Deux paires de cils recouverts de mascara clignèrent.

- Excusez-moi monsieur Winner ?  
- Rien... Merci beaucoup Clarisse. Vous pouvez disposer.

Quatre soupira et attrapa le premier dossier de la pile. Ses sourcils se froncèrent dès qu'il tomba sur le nom de la compagnie. Une compagnie qu'il croyait enfin fermée. Une compagnie à cause de laquelle il avait dépensé beaucoup d'argent et d'énergie. Une compagnie qu'il avait trouvée très louche dès le premier coup d'oeil. Une compagnie qu'il avait très fortement soupçonnée de puiser ses fonds dans des trafiques d'armes et de drogues. Une compagnie qu'il avait fait infiltrer en payant de sa poche puisque personne ne semblait s'en soucier parmi les autorités, et il aurait de toute manière récupéré cet argent si elle avait disparu. Une compagnie qui avait effectivement des rapports très étroits avec de nombreuses « familles ». Une compagnie qui aurait dû fermer puisqu'il avait refilé un dossier net et imparable aux autorités. Une compagnie qui ne semblait pas même avoir sourcillé depuis.

Quatre poussa un profond soupir et balança le dossier dans la petite poubelle à côté de son bureau, la faisant tomber sous le choc.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dix ans.  
Dix ans que certains en profitent.  
Dix ans que malgré tout le pacifisme de certaines, tout leur poids politique, toutes les heures de travail qu'elles passent avec acharnement et tout ce qu'elles font, il y a quelque chose de pourri qui s'installe.  
Dix ans qu'ils ont cru en l'homme.  
Dix ans que certains en ont en profité.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_La Terre, Sank, Parlement Terre-Colonies.  
Sommet annuel présidé par la jeune ministre des affaires de la Terre et des Colonies._

Le bâtiment était grand, entièrement blanc, reconstruit intégralement cinq années auparavant.  
Les locaux étaient neufs, la salle du parlement spacieuse et confortable, mais pas trop, afin qu'il n'y ait qu'une minorité de députés qui ne s'endorme. Il y avait même de magnifiques jardins.

Jardins où se trouvaient deux hommes en costumes sombres. Lunettes de soleil sur le nez, oreillettes sur l'oreille et marque de revolver sous leurs vestes noires, les sangles ressortant parfois sur leurs chemises blanches. Au sol se trouvait une cigarette à moitié fumée, encore allumée. Un des hommes avait fait une clé de bras à l'autre, avait fait pivoter son épaule etmaintenait le bras tordu derrière son dos, empêchanttout mouvement. L'autre homme avait du mal à retenir ses gémissements.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez être en train de faire, Johnson ?  
- Chef... ?

Le bras fut tordu un peu plus.

- Je ne vais répéter qu'une deuxième fois. Qu'est-ce que vous pouviez bien penser être en train de foutre?  
- Je... Je fumais juste une cigarette, monsieur.

Les lunettes de l'agent plié en deux glissaient dangereusement sur son nez, ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient devant les yeux le faisant souvent cligner des paupières. L'autre homme derrière lui réajusta son oreillette et ses lunettes d'une main, utilisant l'autre pour raffermir sa poigne.

- Vous faisiez une pause, agent Johnson ?  
- Non! Non monsieur!

L'agent Johnson avait les cheveux blonds, mi-longs et raides. L'autre homme les avait brun-chocolat, courts et en bataille.

- Vous ne faisiez pas de pause ?  
- Non monsieur. Je fumais une cigarette mais je continuais mon travail !  
- Vous pensez pouvoir faire correctement votre travail tout en fumant ?  
- Oui monsieur! Nous avions l'habitude de travailler ainsi dans mon dernier poste. De plus la nicotine stimule le cerveau même si c'est pour un court temps.

La voix avait quelque chose larmoyant. Le bras fut un peu plus tordu et le blond ne put retenir un gémissement.

- Agent Johnson, lorsque vous fumez, cette nicotine que vous absorbez remplace la dopamine de votre corps et augmente les récepteurs à cette même dopamine. En quelques heures, les récepteurs sont vidés et vous vous retrouvez en manque. Vous vous êtes trouvé en situation de manque et vous avez allumé une cigarette, provoquant ainsi cette sensation de plaisir alors que vos récepteurs étaient de nouveau remplis. Maintenez-vous le fait que vous ne faisiez pas de pause ?  
- ...  
- ...Johnson ?

La voix du brun était glacée. Celle du blond était geignarde.

- Je faisais une pause monsieur...

Le bras fut un peu plus tordu et le blond dut serrer les dents très fort pour ne pas hurler.

- Et est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qui peut bien merder dans votre esprit pour que vous décidiez de faire une pause alors que vous avez été assigné à la surveillance du sommet annuel Terre-colonie ?  
- Je suis désolé Chef! Ca ne se reproduira pas!

La voix de l'homme était presque larmoyante. Le bras avait un angle de plus en plus inquiétant.

- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?  
- Rien chef ! Rien qui ne soit suffisant, si ce n'est qu'avec l'organisation minutieuse que vous avez faite, me neutraliser ne serait suffisant à personne pour pouvoir espérer faire quelque chose !

Il se pencha à son oreille.

- Je suis un terroriste, Johnson. Je vous ai repéré à l'odeur de votre cigarette, à la tache de chaleur qu'elle diffuse sur mes lunettes thermiques ou tout simplement parce que vous n'êtes pas en état d'effectuer une bonne surveillance. Je me suis approché sans problème, je vous ai tué et l'agent Green n'est pas dans le bon angle pour vous voir. Il est en train d'effectuer sa ronde sur l'autre balcon. La voie est ouverte vers une entrée droit devant moi. Et maintenant je vais tranquillement entrer dans le parlement, sortir mon flingue et descendre toutes les importants personnages politiques. Dont une certaine ministre que vous protégez avec toute une équipe depuis sept mois maintenant. Êtes-vous satisfait de la putain de façon donc vous effectuez votre foutu boulot ?

Le bras faisait maintenant un angle très inquiétant mais rien n'avait encore craqué.

- Répondez-moi, Johnson.  
- Je suis désolé monsieur!  
- Pas autant que moi, Johnson... Pas autant que moi.

Il le relâcha enfin et le blond plaqua immédiatement une main sur son épaule.

- Ca ne se reproduira pas chef !  
- Je ne pense pas non plus.

Il baissa la tête.

- C'est... C'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai prise avec mon ancienne équipe.  
- Vous n'êtes plus dans votre ancienne équipe.  
- Je suis désolé...  
- Ca diminue vos capacité.  
- Je suis désolé, chef. Ca ne se reproduira pas.  
- Hm...

L'oreillette du brun se mit à grésiller.

_- Chef ? C'est fini. Elle va sortir._  
- J'arrive.

Il fit rapidement demi-tour, grimpa quelques escaliers deux à deux, emprunta plusieurs couloirs et se retrouva près d'une porte dont sortait à ce moment une jeune femme en tailleur blanc virginal, ses longs cheveux châtains lâchés sur ses épaules. Elle ne s'arrêta même pas et il continua tout naturellement à marcher, se retrouvant à ses côtés, alors que quelques autres personnes suivaient.

- Le sommet s'est bien passé ?  
- Oui. Ca coince toujours sur les mêmes questions mais on a réussi à avancer sur quelques points. Et toi? Ca c'est bien passé ?  
- Oui. J'ai juste choppé Johnson en train de fumer.  
- Seigneur. Il s'en est sorti vivant ?

Il pencha la tête et la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres.

- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ?  
- Que même moi je ne peux pas fumer en ta présence, Heero.

Elle secoua la tête mais finit par soupirer d'ennui.

- Tu vas encore devoir passer une petite annonce pour un nouvel homme. Et tu vas encore te prendre la tête pendant un mois pour savoir s'il est compatible avec le reste de ton équipe.  
- Je ne l'ai pas viré.

Elle haussa franchement un sourcil.

- Pas encore...  
- Tu m'as fait peur. Je ne te reconnaissais plus. Encore que ça m'étonne que tu ne l'ais pas viré sur le coup.  
- La surveillance n'était pas finie. Si c'est un homme qui est capable de déconner sur une mission aussi importante, je me demande s'il continuerait d'effectuer son rôle jusqu'au bout en sachant qu'il est viré.  
- Tout ça pour une simple cigarette...  
- Tu es ministre. Pas chef de sécurité. Je ne te parle pas d'accords géopolitiques, ne me parle pas de la façon dont je dois gérer mes hommes.

Elle ne répondit pas et il lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Son visage s'était ferméet elle fixait un point droit devant elle. Un point qui se rapprochait. Un point qui était en fait un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés d'une trentaine d'années. Il finit par l'apercevoir et se dirigea vers elle, un sourire de play-boy aux lèvres.

- Madame la Ministre.  
- Juge Mac Gallow. Car c'est comme ça qu'il faut vous appeler maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? « Juge ».  
- Et oui, depuis le début du mois.

Il y avait un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Il n'y en avait pas sur celles de Réléna. Quant au visage de Heero, si on avait dû l'analyser, on l'aurait sûrement comparé à celui d'un bouledogue sur le point de mordre.

- Voilà un bien jeune juge.  
- Voilà une bien jeune Ministre.  
- J'ai bénéficié de ma naissance, de la position de mes parents biologiques, de la position de mes parents adoptifs, de l'histoire et de la façon dont elle m'a placé sur la scène politique, mais j'ai fait toutes les études qu'il fallait. Je m'interroge juste sur...

Elle pencha juste la tête pour observer l'énorme et luxueuse voiture de laquelle il était sortit. Une jeune femme en sortait justement, aidée par le chauffeur, pour dégourdir les pattes à son minuscule chihuahua et lui faire décorer le trottoir. Ses cheveux blonds et courts étaient montés en un brushing calibré au cheveu près, elle portait un manteau de fourrure et semblait couverte de bijoux.

- Je m'interroge juste sur ce dont vous avez bénéficié, vous...

Lorsqu'elle reposa son regard sur lui, il se contenta de lui servir le même sourire de play-boy.

- Vous semblez être entouré de personnes dont vous devriez vous éloigner en ce moment, Juge Mac Gallow.  
- Voilà de bien méchants à priori, madame la Ministre. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais rejoindre certains amis avec qui j'ai rendez-vous. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'autant de diplomates de la Terre et Colonies sont réunis.

Il lui fit un dernier sourire et s'éloigna. La jeune femme blonde avait elle disparu dans la voiture.

- Il est pourri jusqu'à la moelle.  
- Oui... Et apparemment il s'est fait acheter cher. J'espère juste que les amis diplomates qu'il doit rejoindre ne sont pas trop nombreux, sinon je ne m'étonnerai plus qu'on avance pas sur certains points.

Elle s'apprêtait à se remettre à marcher quand elle s'aperçut que Heero ne bougeait pas. Les poings crispés au maximum, le corps tendu et les dents fermement plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure, il continuait de fixer l'homme qui s'éloignait.

- Bon sang, Heero... ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai peur parce que je te connais suffisamment pour savoir ce que ce genre d'attitude veut dire, ou si j'ai peur parce que je ne te connais pas assez sur ce sujet pour savoir à quel point tu aimerais lui faire la même chose qu'à ton agent de tout à l'heure.  
- Comment tu sais ce que j'ai fait à Johnson ?  
- Je te connais Heero.

Son sourire était revenu et elle se remit à marcher.

- Mais si tu voulais bien être assez gentil pour garder tes mains en évidence et loin de ton revolver ça me tranquilliserait quand même.

Il roula des yeux alors qu'elle riait.

- Ce genre de type me rend malade.  
- Moi aussi, Heero. Moi aussi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dix ans.  
Dix ans qu'ils avaient rêvé d'un monde en paix.  
Dix ans qu'ils avaient cru en cette paix entre la Terre et les Colonies.  
Dix ans qu'ils avaient aidé à poser les fondations d'une nouvelle société.

Dix ans que certains n'avaient pas attendu pour chercher ce qu'ils pourraient pomper dans cette nouvelle société.  
Dix ans que certains trafics se reformaient lentement mais sûrement.  
Dix ans que des « familles » émergeaient et prenait de plus en plus de contrôle.  
Dix ans que cette nouvelle mafia assurait ses prises.  
Dix ans qu'elle commençait à grignoter cette toute nouvelle société, qu'elle se mettait à la manger de l'intérieur.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_L1, building des Preventers, bureau du Lieutenant Chang Wu Fei._

- Schbeicker! Le dossier Zuto !  
- ... Pardon ?

Le brun ne décrocha même pas son regard de l'écran de son ordinateur. Il continuait de pianoter d'une main, buvant une tasse de café de l'autre.

- Apporte-moi le dossier Zuto! Vite!

Il y eut un silence, puis on entendit depuis la porte ouverte le bruit de différents dossiers qu'on bougeait dans des tiroirs, jusqu'à ce qu'un en soit sortit entièrement. Deux talons claquèrent sur le carrelage, se dirigeant vers la porte. Il y eut alors un bruit de feuilles et le dossier traversa le bureau avant de percuter misérablement la tête du dit propriétaire, répandant ses feuilles autour.

- Nan mais je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?  
- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas sous tes ordres. Je suis là le temps de deux mois pour le stage de formation qu'on m'a ordonné d'effectuer, pas pour être ta boniche.

Il pinça les lèvres, ne laissant plus apparaître qu'une fine ligne blanche.

- Je ne te demande pas d'être ma boniche. Mais est-ce que tu sais combien de temps ça va me prendre de reclasser les feuilles de ce dossier après le vol que tu lui as fait faire ?  
- Eh bien la prochaine fois, peut-être que tu bougeras ton cul au lieu de me confondre avec ton chien. Et arrête de pleurer, la moitié de feuilles sont en paquet, retenues par des agrafes ou des trombones.

Il plissa les yeux.

- Schbeicker, je te demanderais de surveiller ton langage. Je suis ton supérieur.

Il se leva lentement de sa chaise de bureau.

- De plus, en tant que supérieur hiérarchique, lorsque je te demande quelque chose tu es censé le faire.  
- Faux, Chang. Tu n'es ni mon supérieur hiérarchique direct, ni mon responsable sur L1, tu n'as aucune espèce d'autorité sur moi. Si tu as un problème il faut te plaindre à mon supérieur direct sur L2.  
- Et c'est ce que je vais faire. Donne-moi son nom.

Dans son uniforme beige, veste à col, jupe peut-être un peu plus remontée que la taille réglementaire, et avec ses bottines beiges, elle fit claquer ses talons avant de se mettre au garde-à-vous.

- Sergent Maxwell, département des affaires internes de L2, bâtiment C.

Le stylo de Wu Fei resta suspendu au-dessus de la feuille qu'il avait prise pour noter. Il ferma les paupières et fronça les sourcils. Un long soupir lui échappa et il releva la tête pour regarder la brunette. Elle le fixait sans sourire, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus quand il vit le grand sourire au fond de ses yeux.

- Dégage d'ici, Schbeicker...

Sa voix se fit doucereuse.

- A vos ordres mon Lieutenant... Deux mois Chang, courage. On a déjà fait le quart.  
- Si tôt... ?  
- Et oui... Je suis sûr que je te manque déjà.

Elle referma doucement la porte et il balança son stylo sur son bureau.  
Lui envoyer une plainte à lui ? Mais bien sûr... Comme s'il n'avait pas assez donné les années précédentes.  
Ce n'était pas que les plaintes n'aboutissaient pas. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne réprimandait pas ses hommes. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne prenait pas en compte ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. C'était surtout que, le principe de ce genre de plainte, c'était de se défrustrer. Et, s'ils ne se croisaient qu'occasionnellement, s'ils n'étaient ni à proprement parler des amis, ni des collègues, s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches et n'avaient échangé de choses qu'à l'opération Météore... Son ex-partenaire s'était toujours permis ce comportement se voulant proche, familier. Ils dansaient donc depuis toujours avec cette relation soi-disant intime alors qu'ils n'étaient pas intimes. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre alors qu'il ne l'étaient pas. Et se retrouver à converser avec quelqu'un de cette façon, quand on voulait se défrustrer, ça ne marchait pas. En tout cas pas pour lui.

Il ramassa une à une les feuilles du dossier, espérant que ça le calmerait. Il prit tout son temps pour permettre à la pression de retomber. Il s'installa ensuite tranquillement à son bureau, reprit sa tasse de café et bu lentement. Il parcourut rapidement les parties qu'il connaissait déjà et s'arrêta plus longuement sur les nouveaux rapports. Il avait envoyé quatre de ses meilleurs hommes enquêter sur des points différents du dossier et il attendait des bons résultats. Après tout, il ne donnait pas le titre de « meilleurs hommes » au premier imbécile venu.

Frank Zuto.  
Honnête fabriquant de chaussures qu'il exportait des Colonies jusqu'à la Terre.  
Ha ha ha ha... Hem.  
Frank Zuto baignait dans les affaires douteuses jusqu'au cou. Trop riche pour un honnête fabriquant de chaussures. Trop influant pour sa place. Trop de racket dans ses quartiers. Trop de meurtres autour de lui. Trop de concurrents qui quittaient leurs maisons, disparaissaient mystérieusement ou se reconvertissaient plus franchement en cadavre. Trop rempli d'hommes, son empire, et trop armés, ses gardes du corps. Trop marié à la fille d'une autre famille bizarrement encore plus riche et plus influente alors qu'elle faisait dans la vente de foulards, pure soie de Chine.  
Frank Zuto avait beaucoup de « trop ».

Le regard de Wu Fei s'éclaira lorsqu'il tomba sur une ligne relatant un emprisonnement datant d'une quinzaine de jours sur L3. Motif : homicide volontaire. Il avait abattu un homme devant seize personnes. Il avait passé une nuit en prison, il en était sorti le lendemain en fin d'après-midi. Motif revisité : homicide involontaire, légitime défense.  
Wu Fei fronça les sourcils, son regard s'éteignant définitivement. Il se leva brutalement et sortit de son bureau. Hilde lui jeta un coup d'oeil quand il traversa le couloir d'un pas raide mais ne dit rien. Peut-être à cause de ses yeux plus noirs que jamais et ses lèvres encore plus blanches. Les gongs de la porte de bureau qu'il enfonça faillirent lâcher sous la violence du coup.

- Falconi ! Expliquez-moi votre rapport ! Vous avez dix secondes !

Le dit Falconi sursauta, reversa sa tasse de café et traça un grand trait sur la feuille qu'il signait. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'inquiéter du rapport qu'il devrait réimprimer et se tourna vers Wu Fei, déglutissant lentement.

- Lieutenant...  
- Comment diable est-ce que vous pouvez en venir à passer tout bêtement sans vous arrêter sur cet homicide qui se transforme calmement alors qu'il y avait seize témoins ? J'aimerais savoir comment vous pouvez écrire simplement ça sur un rapport sans que cela ne vous gêne ? Je dois vous avouer que vous éveillez ma curiosité !

Falconi passa la main dans ses cheveux roux et inspira profondément.

- Ce n'est pas que ça ne m'a pas gêné chef, c'est qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas écrire dans un rapport.

Wu Fei haussa un sourcil, referma lentement la porte, dont les gongs tenaient encore miraculeusement et s'approcha lentement.

- Parlez, Falconi.

Le rouquin soupira et s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

- Ca a été très bien fait. Sans aucune bavure. Ca a dû leur coûter cher.  
- Venez en au fait.

Il se redressa et énonça d'un ton monotone.

- Selon l'enquête que j'ai faite dix jours après cet évènement, il n'y a que cinq témoins qui se sont montrés prudents. Les onze autres n'ont pas hésité à se procurer immédiatement divers objets luxueux que leurs revenus mensuels et tout les prêts imaginables ne pourraient sûrement pas leur permettre d'acheter.  
- Et pourquoi les autorités de L3 ont laissé passer ça ? Un homicide, ça ne se transforme pas comme ça.

Il soupira.

- Personne n'a voulu en parler chez eux, c'est motus et bouche cousu.  
- Mais ?  
- Mais je ne m'étendrais pas sur la façon dont j'ai obtenu mes informations parce que je n'en suis pas fier et que ces méthodes ne sont pas celles d'un gentleman.  
- Et donc ?

Le rouquin resta silencieux un moment, comme s'il cherchait comment formuler les choses.

- « Les ordres viennent d'en haut »

Il y eut un long silence puis la bouche du brun se tordit lentement en une grimace.

- Je ne pensais pas entendre parler d'« en haut » alors que les Preventers et le gouvernement sont en place depuis à peine dix ans.  
- C'est avec mon optimisme habituel que je vous répondrais que ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, chef.

Plus raide encore qu'à son arrivée, Wu Fei se retourna lentement et ouvrit la porte.

- Oh, et chef !  
- Oui... ?  
- ... Je vous conseillerais des boules anti-stress pour le reste de la lecture du dossier. J'ai discuté avec les gars. Il n'y a pas eu que moi...

Il pinça lentement les lèvres mais n'ajouta rien. Par contre la porte fut claquée avec une telle force que cette fois que les gongs se détachèrent du mur et qu'elle tomba au milieu du bureau avec fracas, la vitre au centre se brisant.

- Schbeicker ! Viens ranger ça!  
- Ca va pas la tête ! Nan mais tu l'as rêvé ! Arrête la moquette Chang, ça te réussi vraiment pas !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

En dix ans, une société toute jeune avait eu le temps de s'installer.  
En dix ans, un gouvernement pouvait se mettre à tourner, à fonctionner comme il fallait.  
En dix ans, un idéal de paix pouvait rester toujours aussi fort et aussi droitchez ceux qui l'avaient rêvé.  
En dix ans, ce monde souhaité pouvait exister toujours aussi fort dans le coeur de ceux qui avaient voulu le construire.

En dix ans, les anciennes « familles » de la mafia avaient le temps de faire leur trou dans ce nouveau système.  
En dix ans, ils avaient eu le temps de se glisser lentement à l'intérieur.  
En dix ans, ils pouvaient monter tout doucement et n'apparaître qu'une fois qu'ils étaient bien au centre, bien au coeur et avec la main sur beaucoup de choses et beaucoup de gens pour les protéger.  
En dix ans, un rêve de société juste avait le temps de pourrir, d'être pourri.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_L4, parc des Colons, énorme espace vert dont les caravaniers pouvaient faire usage._

- Fais gaffe quand même.  
- Rrrrrr...

Un cirque qui avait acquis au fil des années son petit succès sur Terre faisait maintenant le tour des colonies.

- Je crois qu'il a pas apprécié le voyage. Et puis il n'a jamais eu bon caractère.  
- Grrrohwl…

A côté du grand chapiteau se trouvaient les différentes caravanes.

- Tu aurais peut-être dû prendre un fouet ou au moins une protection...  
- Grrrrrrawh...

Et parmi les caravanes les plus proches du grand chapiteau, côté pratique oblige, se trouvaient les cages des animaux.

- Oh bordel ! Je savais qu'on aurait dû appeler Jey !  
- Rrrawhrrr... !

La rouquine se cacha le visage entre les mains.

- Reviens merde !  
- Rawwhr... Raaw... Rrrr... Rrrr... Rrrr. Rrrr...

Elle écarta deux doigts pour regarder ce qui se passait et aperçut le jeune homme sortir de la cage en sautant souplement au sol. Le vieux lion s'était couché au fond de la cage et semblait paisible.

- Tiens Catherine, ton portable. Évite de laisser Léo te le prendre la prochaine fois, je ne sais pas si le boîtier résistera à ses crocs une deuxième fois.  
- ...Merci Trowa...

Elle saisit son téléphone dégoulinant de bave en grimaçant un peu. Elle l'essuya rapidement avant de le rejoindre.

- Il ne t'a pas blessé ? Il est mal luné depuis le voyage pourtant.  
- Non. Les fauves reconnaissent ceux qui leur veulent du mal et ceux qui ne leur veulent rien.  
- Oh hey ! Ca va les chevilles ?! Et dit tout de suite que je lui voulais du mal moi quand il a failli m'arracher le bras la première fois que j'ai voulu récupérer mon portable ! Putain alors lui...

Un début de sourire commença à étirer les lèvres du jeune homme aux cheveux auburn, dont une mèche retombait devant les yeux.

- Dis donc Trowa, c'était mignon quand t'avais seize ans et que t'étais tout minot ton tour avec les chats là. Mais à vingt-sept ans, quand ça fait dix ans que tu nous le sers ça va peut-être aller là ! Y faudrait voir à recycler tes trucs un peu !

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

- Je sais pas moi, varie ! Va nous impressionner en entrant sans aucune peur dans la cage des chevaux ! Vas dompter les trapèzes pour satisfaire ton ego ! Parce que là, je sais pas si c'est à force ou si t'as passé l'âge, mais ça ne fait plus frissonner personne.  
- En parlant d'âge, tu ne voulais pas te trouver un petit ami cette année ?

Un autre homme face à une autre fille se serait contenté de rigoler alors qu'elle le martelait de coups qui ne lui faisaient pas mal.  
Trowa lui, ne rigolait pas tandis qu'il évitait très sérieusement les attaques même s'il souriait toujours plus, et Catherine ne le martelait pas de petits coups de poings hystériques mais lui lançait ses couteaux sans la moindre hésitation.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, des gens du cirques passèrent devant leurs batailles, soit en criant parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore fait à leurs disputes et qu'ils avaient peur de se prendre un couteau perdu, soit naturellement, blasés, et demandant ce que Trowa avait encore dit. Catherine finit par s'arrêter quand elle fut fatiguée et qu'elle eut égaré tous ses couteaux. Trowa était essoufflé, le front un peu moite de sueur peut-être et ses vêtements avaient été déchirés par les couteaux. Il regardait l'étendu des dégâts, l'air à la fois contrit et blasé.

- Plutôt que... De parler de moi... Parlons de toi...

Il leva la tête, autant pour l'écouter parler que pour la regarder se débattre avec son souffle.

- Il serait temps... Que tu te cases toi aussi...

Elle se redressa, les mains sur les hanches, un sourire maternel aux lèvres. Ou bien était-ce fraternel ?

- Toi d'abord.

Il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le couteau qu'elle avait ramassé et lancé sans la moindre hésitation sur lui.

- Sérieusement. Vu le nombre de belles filles qui te bavent dessus, rien que dans la troupe tu pourrais trouver ton bonheur.  
- Moi ?

Lui.  
Trowa Barton.  
Vingt-sept ans.  
Un mètre quatre-vingt quinze. Quatre-vingt un kilos de muscles.  
Des cuisses musclées, seyantes sous ses jeans.  
Des fesses hautes et dont les quelques filles de la troupe qui l'avaient plus ou moins intentionnellement surpris sous la douche, assuraient qu'elles devaient être fermes.  
Des abdominaux en tablette et des pectoraux bien définis, qui avaient fait baver plus d'une jeune fille en fleur de corvée d'accompagnement de petits frères et qui ne pensait pas associer un jour clown et « so sex' ».  
Des épaules rondes, des biceps pas gonflés à la protéine mais appréciables quand même, de grandes mains.  
Des cheveux brun-roux.  
Des yeux verts, très verts. Et qui faisaient glousser beaucoup de jeunes filles lorsqu'ils étaient sur elles.  
Oui. Lui.

- Le problème Caths... C'est que les filles de la troupe ont une chose en trop et une chose en moins.

La rouquine fronça un sourcil, ne le suivant pas.

- Une poitrine et une...  
- Je sais... !

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je sais... Mais bon, j'essaye de trouver quelque chose quoi... Parce que plus hétéro que nos mecs... Je sais même plus si ça se fait encore des hétéro à ce point... Merde, tu pourrais faire virer de bord pas mal de mec avec... Tout ça.  
- C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé...  
- Pardon... ?  
- Rien.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration quand une voix grave avec un fort accent Espagnol résonna dans le campement.

- Catherine ! C'est quoi ce bordel dans la cage de Léo ?!

Elle cligna des yeux.

- Hey ! Pourquoi moi tout de suite ?!  
- Vos gueules, on voudrait dormir !  
- Parce qu'il y a encore ton portable sur les marches ! Estupida !  
- Oh, tu me parles pas comme ça !  
- La ferme Jey ! Il est tard !  
- Il est pas tard, c'est juste que t'as déjà pris des habitude de vieille !  
- Encore un mot et je sors ! Et je te préviens Jey, je prends mon bâton de funambule !  
- Et moi je t'attends avec mon fouet cariña !

Catherine soupira et disparut entre les caravanes, laissant Trowa seul. Il sourit alors que les cris depuis les roulottes augmentaient. De toute manière ça tombait bien, il ne savait pas vraiment où sa conversation avec Caths l'aurait mené. Elle était loin d'être stupide, mais il n'allait pas non plus lui dire que quand il avait envie de quelqu'un il n'avait aucun problème pour se trouver un mec dans la ville où ils étaient, que oui ça lui convenait très bien et que non il n'avait pas envie d'une relation plus stable.

Trowa finit par se diriger lui aussi vers sa roulotte. Il enleva son pull déchiré par les couteaux de Catherine et s'allongea sur son lit. Il attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévision, ne la regardant pas pour autant, fermant même les yeux en soupirant.

- « ... Voici donc une nouvelle acquisition fort intéressante pour la Winner corp. Un reportage d'April O'hara. Une des plus grandes société de notre temps, la Winner corporation, dirigée par son héritier Quatre Raberba Winner, ne s'est sûrement jamais aussi bien portée... »

Trowa ouvrit un oeil et accorda un peu d'intérêt à la télévision. Il ne prêta aucune attention à ce que la journaliste pouvait bien dire mais il observa les images.**(15)** Quatre était habillé dans un costume bleu cobalt, très certainement taillé pour lui vu qu'il le recouvrait à la façon d'une seconde peau. Il semblait moins fatigué que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu à la télévision. Il avait beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu en vrai. Ca faisait quoi... ? Cinq ans ? C'était l'année où ils s'étaient arrêtés en Argentine pour leur tournée. Donc c'était l'année où ils avaient traversé tout le continent Américain... Donc... Oui c'était ça. Cinq ans et demi. Il avait tout juste vingt ans et il reprenait à peine la société familiale après avoir repris et fini ses études. Avant ça, ils s'étaient croisés quelques fois. Mais depuis, plus rien. Mais bon, lui il pouvait avoir des nouvelles par la télé. Pas sur la Winner corp., ça il n'en avait pas grand chose à foutre, si ce n'était qu'elle appartenait à un ancien ami. Mais au moins, ça lui donnait des nouvelles sur sa situation, s'il traversait une mauvaise passe économique, s'il avait écrasé un nouveau concurrent... Enfin le plus souvent ça se résumait à : fatigué ou en forme. Et là Quatre avait l'air en forme. Donc tant mieux pour lui.  
L'image passa de la conférence de presse à l'arrivée du PDG à un quelconque endroit, la seule chose qui avait intéressé les journalistes, c'était que c'était en hélicoptère et que ça claquait. Quatre avait troqué son parfait costume bleu contre un jean banal, une veste en cuir et des lunettes de soleil.  
Trowa sourit en se disant que ça lui allait mieux. C'est vrai, ça faisait plus... Maître stratège d'un groupe de terroriste de quinze ans en pleine guerre contre le monde entier avec comme mentors des papis un peu séniles sur les bords. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

Le fait que des journalistes pouvaient taxer de gentil playboy ce dangereux terroriste qui avait détruit maintes bases militaires aux commandes d'un des meilleurs mobiles suits fabriqué l'avait toujours beaucoup amusé. Méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort...

Le reportage se finit et Trowa, perdu dans ses pensées, n'y prêta pas vraiment attention jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un nom connu.

- « Et c'était au cours du sommet annuel, présidé par la ministre des affaires de la Terre et des Colonies, Réléna Darlian Peacecraft, que... »

Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil au poste. Si on voyait Réléna à la télévision alors on verrait... Bingo. Le chef de la sécurité, premier garde du corps depuis des années, celui à qui elle avait si souvent demandé de la tuer, Heero Yuy, l'ado à qui on avait sûrement gonflé le plus les chevilles. Quatre était bien gentil, mais alors l'histoire du « coeur de l'univers »...

Heero n'était pas le centre d'intérêt des cameramen, ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'être sur toutes les vidéos. De loin, la main sur l'oreillette, entrant dans la voiture à la suite de Réléna, ou le plus souvent, à côté d'elle, lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez, à probablement surveiller tout ce qui bougeait.

Il n'avait pas vu Heero depuis six ans. Il avait grandi, même s'il restait plus petit que lui. Il s'était épaissi, même s'il restait moins carré que lui. Il avait enfin lâché son look à faire hurler les grand-mères à base debaskets jaunes et de marcel rentré à fond dans le cycliste.Non, maintenant il le voyait sur les vidéos soit en costume noir, qui lui allait bien même si contrairement à Quatre il n'avait pas dû être fait spécialement pour lui, ou en blouson bleu et jean foncé. Il avait gardé ses yeux très bleus, même s'il quittait rarement ses lunettes de soleil, il avait gardé ses lèvres pleines et il avait gardé ses fesses bien...

Quelque part, Trowa se disait que c'était heureuxqu'ils aient fait la guerre à quinze ans, parce que s'ils avaient dû faire équipe quelques années après... Lui était gay. Heero était gay, il le lui avait dit pendant son rétablissement après avoir joué au feu d'artifice avec le Wing quand ils parlaient de Réléna. Quatre était gay, ils en avaient parlé une fois, il était venu le voir alors qu'il venait de se faire choper par Catherine avec un mec. Quatre avait rit parce qu'il s'était fait choper par une de ses soeurs quelques semaines avant. Duo... Duo il ne savait pas, et les cheveux longs ne voulaient rien dire. Mais s'il avait aussi bien grandi que les autres, il pourrait bien être tenté de le convertir. Et Wu Fei... Wu Fei il doutait très franchement qu'il soit gay. Intuition masculine, et aussi parce qu'il louchait sur la poitrine de Sally à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

Mais déjà... Avec deux sûr, et un qu'il aurait bien convaincu... S'ils avaient dû faire équipe dans ces conditions, avec le stress de la guerre, le sang chauffé par le combat, les après-midi à bichonner leurs machines... Ca aurait vite pu partir en cacahuète.

Parlant de Duo, il n'avait pas trop de nouvelles de lui. Il ne passait pas dans les médias, lui. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était il y a sept ans. Ils s'étaient trouvés à Sank au même moment. Il était ferrailleur à ce moment là. Il avait repris du service dans une décharge de L2 qui lui avait servi de couverture pendant la guerre. Une leur avait bien sûr fait la proposition à tous les deux de rentrer chez les Preventers. Lui il avait dit non merci. Mercenaire depuis toujours à ses souvenirs, on allait peut-être arrêter de jouer à la guerre à un moment. Duo avait dit non également, marre de jouer au petit soldat aussi. Ils en avaient longuement parlé les quelques fois où ils s'étaient vus, de ça et du fait que les autres ne comprennent pas qu'ils se retirent complètement de l'action. Une avait renouvelé plusieurs fois ses propositions en dix ans, lui avait toujours dis non. Il y a sept ans, Duo avait déjà refusé deux fois, il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était aujourd'hui.

Et Wu Fei... Wu Fei, il l'avait vu à la télé quelques fois, lors d'émissions réalité sur des arrestations. En général il n'était ni tendre avec ceux qu'il arrêtait, ni avec les journalistes. Il ne l'avait jamais revu depuis... Depuis... Depuis qu'il l'avait dénoncé alors qu'il était infiltré dans les rangs de la fille de Treize au complexe d'oedipe énorme. Ca pourrait être comique leurs retrouvailles, tiens...

Le journal télé avait dû passer au moins deux ou trois autres reportages entre temps et, complètement inintéressé, Trowa s'apprêtait à éteindre la télévision quand les mots de la journaliste se glissèrent dans ses oreilles.

- « Henry Grey qui était jugé aujourd'hui pour avoir blanchi de l'argent sale par l'intermédiaire de la banque dont il dirige le conseil d'administration s'en est finalement sorti avec un non lieu... »

Il fronça un sourcil. Catherine avait beaucoup parlé de cette affaire le mois dernier. Elle était persuadé qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas, et à force de l'entendre raconter l'histoire, Trowa aussi.

- « Revenons sur cette affaire aux rebondissements houleux, témoins qui se rétractent, accidents mortels chez deux des autres membres du conseil d'administration, pression sur la partie civile, la disparition et réapparition de la fille du juge sans que l'on puisse attraper ses ravisseurs... Tout ça pour se terminer en un non-lieu pour cause de manque de preuves... »

La main crispée sur la télécommande, il éteignit son poste avant d'en entendre plus. Ils pliaient bagages demain et il fallait qu'il soit en forme pour tout ranger. Donc, il fallait qu'il dorme. Hors s'il regardait ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus ce reportage, il n'était pas sûr de réussir à s'endormir.  
Il s'allongea sur son lit, éteignit la petite lampe à côté de sa tête et fixa le plafond vieillit de sa roulotte, la mâchoire crispée. Ses dents mâchouillaient lentement l'intérieur de ses joues et ses yeux verts s'étaient un peu assombris.  
Il l'avait vu, tout ça. Il l'avait vu s'imposer petit à petit dans les médias. Il l'avait vu être révélé doucement par les autorités. Il l'avait vu monter dans la société, toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'avait vu venir.

Allongé sur son lit, les mains sous la nuque, raide comme un piquet, les sourcils froncés, il se demanda s'il pouvait vraiment espérer pouvoir dormir cette nuit... Ou s'il allait encore passer les heures à se convaincre que si, ce qu'ils avaient fait avait servi à quelque chose et que non, ça ne finirait pas par revenir au système de l'alliance d'ici quelques décennies.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

En dix années.  
En dix années les « familles » avaient pourri les fondations de la société qu'ils avaient rêvée.  
En dix années, la mafia s'était infiltrée et s'était assurée une bonne place.  
En dix années, elle avait perverti cette société jeune et droite qu'ils avaient aidé à construire.  
En dix années, elle n'avait eu aucun scrupule à profiter des faiblesses de cette toute jeune société.  
En dix années, elle avait transformé cet espoir emprunt d'une gentille naïveté, ce rêve, cette envie, en quelque chose de pourri qui leur laissait un arrière goût dans la bouche.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_L2, les embouteillages de 17h._

- Oui, oui je t'écoute... Nan mais si tu peux pas c'est pas grave... Elle a dit quoi au fait ? Hm ? Oh attends trente secondes... Bon tu la bouges ta poubelle !!

Duo Maxwell était dans sa voiture. Duo Maxwell était en dans les bouchons. Duo Maxwell était en retard.

- Mais si, je suis attentif. Je vois pas comment je pourrais être plus attentif, vu que... Ca n'avance pas ! Oh connard ! Ton permis tu l'as en cadeau avec ton PQ ?! Putain c'est pas vrai... Oui je t'écoute...

Le klaxon de sa voiture fut longuement enfoncé et le bruit assourdissant résonna au milieu des autres.

- Hm... Hm... Ouais... Mais ta gueule ! Non c'est pas à toi que je parle, c'est à l'abruti qui est derrière moi. Mais nan tu me déranges pas, c'est juste les gens qui m'énervent. Ah ! C'est ça ! Ouais, bien sûr que toi tu t'énerves jamais, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis secrètement amoureux de toi, mon ange... Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre... Oh arrête de gueuler... Ouais ben je suis en situation de stress là alors si tu voulais bien arrêter de t'y mettre aussi.

Toujours aussi inexplicablement, les voitures n'avançaient pas.

- Si, j'ai des raisons de stresser, Une vient au bureau en fin d'aprèm, si je suis pas là je vais me faire allumer. Oui mais ça c'est parce que tu l'as pas revu depuis longtemps. Ok, tu sais quoi, on va faire court, j'ai raison et t'as tort. Attends... Bon ducon, t'avances !

Les voitures s'étaient enfin décidées à avancer sauf celle se trouvant juste devant Duo.

- Mais c'est pas possible d'être un tel boulet au volant. Hey t'as planté ta tente ou quoi ?! Bon quitte pas toi, je vais tester un truc... Hm ? Il n'y a personne en face je vais doubler cet imbécile. Oui je sais, c'est une ligne blanche, mais sinon je suis encore là ce soir et... Minute toi... Comment tu sais que c'est une ligne blanche ? Au gps ? Bordel déconnecte-toi de ce satellite tout de suite ! C'est illégal ce que tu fais ! Je sais que t'en as rien à foutre mais tu le fais quand même ! Bon alors sert-moi à quelque chose, dis-moi s'il y a des voitures qui arrivent en face, je vois rien d'où je suis. Comment ça « non » ? Et toi tu crois que t'as le droit de hacker un satellite de l'état ?! Tu me saoules...

La voiture noire du châtain se détacha soudain de la file pour emprunter l'autre voie à contresens, juste le temps de dépasser la voiture devant lui. N'ayant pas été prévenu de l'arrivée de voitures en face, elles durent slalomer à toute vitesse pour l'éviter.

- Bon... J'ai réussi... Tu disais quoi ? ...Je t'emmerde. Ouais c'est à toi que je parle cette fois. Pour en revenir à ce qu'on se disait... Hey mais il est fou lui !

Le conducteur que Duo venait de doubler à grand risque s'imposa carrément sur la file voisine, engendrant un concert de klaxon et se retrouva à sa hauteur. La vitre fut lentement baissée et l'Américain pâlit sous le regard du conducteur. Ou plutôt de la conductrice.

- Mademoiselle Une... Hem... Ravit de vous revoir Boss. Vous conduisez comme un chef.  
- Maxwell, vous êtes un danger public sur la route.  
- Merci, c'est après tout pour cette principale qualité que vous m'avez recruté. Ta gueule toi. Non ce n'est pas à vous que je parle Boss.  
- Maxwell...  
- Mais Boss, c'était parce que j'avais tellement hâte de vous revoir que j'ai conduit comme ça, je ne tenais pas à être en retard à cause d'un contretemps indépendant de ma volonté. Que nous vaut votre visite au fait ?

Elle finit par soupirer.

- Officiellement ? C'est juste une visite de routine.  
- Super, on va pouvoir parler de mes galons, j'aimerais bien les voir augmenter.  
- Vous risquez de les voir diminuer si j'aperçois la moindre rayure à ma voiture quand j'en descendrais...  
- ... Arrête de te marrer toi ! Si, je t'entends! Et au fait Boss...  
- Maxwell, nous ne sommes pas censé discuter fenêtre ouvertes au beau milieu d'un embouteillage. Surtout que vous me déconcentrez dans ma mémorisation parfaite de ce que vous avez pu me dire. Mon permis en cadeau avec mon papier toilette, c'est ça ?  
- Et bien...

Heureusement pour Duo, il n'eut pas à remémorer à sa boss tout ce qu'il avait pu lui crier depuis sa voiture. Elle n'eut pas non plus l'occasion de rester sur le sujet ou de vérifier les rayures sur sa voiture. L'embouteillage allait durer encore pendant plusieurs heures, mais ce serait pour d'autre raison.  
Un étage des tours environnantes explosa, répandant du verre et de la cendre un peu partout. Des cris s'élevèrent et des bruits de freins retentirent.

- Oh putain ! J'te rappelle !

Duo sortit immédiatement de sa voiture pour avoir une meilleure vue de la situation.

- Boss !  
- C'est pas vrai !

La très respectable, Mademoiselle Une, habillée de son éternel petit tailleurs, donna un coup de pied phénoménal à sa voiture avant de regarder la tour les poings serrés.

- Euh... Boss ?  
- Maxwell, occupez-vous de gens. Appelez des renforts et essayez de contenir la panique.

Elle abandonna sans plus de cérémonie sa voiture et se déplaça entre les véhicules devant eux.

- Mais boss c'est quoi ça au juste ?

Elle se retourna et soupira profondément avant de répondre.

- La raison officieuse de ma venue.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_10 mai AC 206_

_La Terre, Sank, le QG central des Preventers._

Un bureau à l'écart dans une aile extérieure où des stores tamisaient la lumière, jusqu'à rendre la pièce sombre.  
Deux hommes assis autour d'une table, l'un bien droit, pas par raideur mais par habitude, l'autre penché en arrière, la tête rejetée et la chaise ne tenant que sur deux pieds.

La porte fut ouverte par une jeune femme en uniforme beige qui laissa entrer quelqu'un et referma derrière lui.  
Les deux autres hommes se tournèrent légèrement vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Quatre ?

La voix était sincèrement étonnée.

- Wu Fei ?

Celle du nouvel arrivant aussi. Le troisième occupant les regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de lever les bras, mettant à l'épreuve l'équilibre de sa chaise tenant sur deux pieds.

- Duo !

Wu Fei roula des yeux. Quatre eut un moment de surprise mais il se mit à sourire.

- Hey...

Le blond s'avança dans la pièce et posa son attaché-case sur la table, les regardant alternativement.

- Ca fait une paie.  
- Ouais.  
- C'est vrai.

Il y eu un petit blanc puis Wu Fei se tourna légèrement pour s'écarter de la table et tendit une main vers Quatre sans plus de cérémonie. Le sourire de celui-ci s'agrandit et il contourna la table pour s'approcher de lui. La poignée de main était franche et ne se préoccupait pas de fioritures. Ils se fixèrent un moment, un sourire en coin étirant les lèvres du Chinois et un sourcil haussé sur le front du blond.

- Tu as l'air en forme Quatre, depuis ces neuf dernières années.  
- Toi aussi. Tu as l'air... Paisible. Ca fait plaisir à voir.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, puis les mains se séparèrent. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Quatre aperçut du coin de l'oeil Duo qui lui tendait une main de l'autre côté de sa chaise. Il fit le tour de la table et alla serrer la main du natté.

- Ca fait longtemps aussi Duo...

Le châtain, qui était resté complètement avachi pour la poignée de main tira alors brutalement le bras qu'il tenait vers lui. Quatre faillit perdre son équilibre et se retrouva plié en deux en travers du torse de l'Américain, deux bras se resserrant autour de lui.

- Viens là, Habibi.

Un éclat de rire passa les lèvres du blond. Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre avant de se séparer lentement.

- Non mais tu te rends compte ? Huit ans, Quatre. C'est long.  
- Trop long. Mais à mon souvenir, ton agenda n'est pas beaucoup plus léger que le mien.  
- N'empêche, on manque vachement d'organisation.

L'Américain arrêta de se balancer sur sa chaise et se pencha au contraire en avant, s'accoudant à la table.

- Tu m'as manqué, mon loukoum.

Le blond se contenta de sourire. Duo n'avait pas beaucoup changé, et pourtant, physiquement, il n'y avait pas photo. Il avait laissé derrière lui les rondeurs de l'enfance. Ado, Duo avait toujours eu quelque chose de rond, et pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait toujours pu manger à sa faim. Mains il avait un visage bien rond, une bouille de gamin, des joues rondes, des épaules rondes, des muscles ronds. Duo avait toujours eu un truc avec les ronds. Et il avait définitivement laissé ces sphères derrière lui.  
Duo avait été rond. Duo était long.

Il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus grand que Quatre, mais il était long et ça jouait sur le plan optique. Son corps était tout en longueur, ses membres étaient longilignes. Il était musclé oui, de vrais muscles, un peu moins musclé du squelette qu'avant. Mais ses muscles n'étaient pas ronds, ils n'étaient pas bombés, ni gonflés ou même saillant sous la peau. Non, ses muscles courraient sur ses os, étirés, allongés.

Tout en longueur. Tout en finesse.  
Tout en puissance.

Un corps à vous faire redouter sa détente. Un corps à vous faire craindre son élan.

Il portait un blue jean denim, ses anciennes baskets américaines indémodables aux bords blancs et une chemise noire à pression aux reflets mates qui pouvaient laisser supposer qu'elle serait douce au toucher. A côté de lui, Quatre en costume noir aux infimes rayures marrons se fondant dans la couleur et lui donnant du volume, créé pour lui, avait un tout autre genre de charisme. De l'autre côté de la table, Wu Fei en uniforme bleu foncé irradiait d'autorité militaire. Et étrangement, le châtain dans ses vêtements civils et décontractés, sa natte pendant sur son épaule, lâchement tressée depuis la nuque, en imposait tout autant qu'eux. Il avait lui aussi une présence bien particulière et qui pouvait sans aucun problème rivaliser avec les leurs.

Quatre finit par s'éloigner et il alla reprendre son attaché-case sur la table qu'il ouvrit.

- Bon... Ce n'est pas que je voudrais écourter nos retrouvailles, mais j'ai dû laisser des affaires importantes sur le feu et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici. Alors si vous vouliez bien m'expliquer ce que vous attendez de moi...

Duo et Wu Fei le fixèrent un moment avant d'échanger un long regard et d'observer Quatre à nouveau. Duo se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise.

- Désolé de te décevoir mon loukoum, mais on ne sait pas plus que toi ce que nous faisons ici. Une nous a traîné là par la peau des fesses sans plus d'explication.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, tira une chaise et s'y assit.

- Ca résume effectivement assez bien le courrier qu'elle m'a envoyé. J'avais à peu près le choix entre répondre « oui » ou « bien sûr ». Mais en vous voyant là, j'ai cru que ça se passerait entre nous.

Wu Fei haussa les épaules tandis que Duo secouait la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors si personne ne sait ce qu'on fait là ?  
- On attend. Elle finira bien par arriver.  
- Wu a raison. Après tout il est à peine l'heure. Et notre commanditaire étant la chef suprême de la plus grande organisation gouvernementale et également une femme, ses chances de ponctualité s'en retrouvent fortement diminuées.  
- Ce n'était pas Wu Fei, le macho du groupe, Duo ?  
- Il fatigue. Il doit être amoureux. Et ce n'est pas du machisme mais du réalisme. Il s'agit d'une affirmation basée sur la majeure proportion d'une population.  
- Aussi vraie et réaliste qu'un de mes sondages donc.  
- Voilà.

La porte s'ouvrit justement à ce moment là. Ils se tournèrent tous les trois mais ce ne fut ni la chef suprême des Preventers, ni même la jeune femme en uniforme beige qui apparu. La personne qui entra dans la pièce était plus grande, plus carrée, avait les yeux plus verts et les cheveux plus en mèches et bruns-roux.

Trowa haussa un sourcil et les regarda à tour de rôle. Il portait un marcel crème qui flottait au niveau de l'échancrure mais était près du corps sur ses pectoraux. Il glissa dans la poche arrière de son pantalon vert-kaki son portable et referma la porte. La chaise de Duo retourna sur quatre pieds brutalement et Wu Fei lui lança un regard, fronçant les sourcils. Le natté ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention, se contentant de fixer Trowa, un sourire grandissant aux lèvres. Quatre finit par se lever.

- Trowa ! Ca faisait longtemps. Et avant que tu nous le demandes, non ce n'est pas nous qui t'avons fait venir, et non, nous ne savons pas non plus pourquoi nous sommes ici.

Le coin de la bouche de Trowa s'étira et il serra la main que lui tendait le blond.

- Merci pour les précisions. Et oui, ça fait longtemps, Quatre. Je t'ai vu il y a deux semaines aux infos, tu avais l'air d'aller bien. Tu as l'air plus fatigué là.  
- Je viens de m'enchaîner trois décalages horaires avec à peine deux heures de sommeil. Je commence à les sentir là. C'est un peu comme si un courant électrique te parcourait, qu'il te brûlait et en même temps, je pourrais dormir vingt heures de suite. Mais tu me connais, je suis un pro, je ne flancherais pas pour si peu.

Leurs mains se lâchèrent.

- Et moi je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te voir aux infos, mais tu as l'air d'aller bien aussi.  
- Tout le monde ne peut pas aussi télégénique que le golden boy de la Winner corp.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard puis il alla serrer la main de Wu Fei. La poignée de main fût un peu plus raide et plus gauche aussi, mais elle se fit quand même. Quand Trowa fit le tour de la table, le sourire de Duo était plus grand que jamais. Le brun haussa un sourcil lorsque leurs mains se rencontrèrent.

- Duo...  
- Tu as laissé tomber les pull à cols roulés Trowa... C'est bien... Bien mieux...

Trowa haussa un deuxième sourcil, réprima un début de sourire et alla se tirer une chaise juste en face du natté.

- Et toi tu as laissé tombés les costumes de prêtres customisés à ta mode.

Le sourire de Duo se tordit jusqu'à devenir une grimace.

- Non mais tu aurais pu lancer une mode si tu avais persévéré. Le pantalon à la fois moulant et bouffant avec le must du petit col blanc...  
- L'éternel pull à col roulé était aussi une erreur de jeunesse, Trowa.  
- Si je me souviens bien, tu as même testé le pantalon cigarette et le t-shirt sans manche en latex rouge avec petite zippière. Tu as finis par arrêter les expériences vestimentaires ?

La grimace de Duo se transforma en un sourire aux allures... Gourmandes.

- Oh non, je n'ai pas arrêté. D'ailleurs, je pense que j'aurais très envie d'expérimenter sur toi. Je te vois très bien avec ce haut en latex rouge d'ailleurs... Il est toujours dans mon armoire Trowa...

Le brun haussa un sourcil, son sourire s'agrandissant.

- Il serait bien trop petit pour moi, Duo.

L'Américain s'accouda à la table, posant son menton sur le dos de ses mains.

- Justement Trowa... Justement...

Trowa continua de le fixer avec un sourire alors que Duo passait la langue sur ses dents. Quatre toussota et Wu Fei secoua la tête.

- Bon, sinon, pour ce qui est de Une...  
- Maxwell...  
- Tu sais Duo qu'on dit que les fauves se lèchent les babines, mais c'est à plus proprement parler leurs dents qu'ils lèchent lorsqu'ils sont le point de dévorer quelque chose.

Quatre roula des yeux et Wu Fei soupira alors que Trowa s'affalait un peu sur sa chaise, semblant autant apprécier la situation que s'en amuser. Le sourire de Duo se figea avant de s'agrandir, toutes dents dehors.

- Mrraow...

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment sur une jeune femme en uniforme beige qui fit entrer un brun aux yeux très bleus, en jean et t-shirt blanc avant de tirer la porte derrière elle, la laissant entrouverte. Les regards se tournèrent plus ou moins lentement vers lui.

- Heero ?  
- Mais à quoi joue Une ? Elle nous fait quoi, une réunion d'anciens soldats ?

Le brun haussa les épaules. La porte s'ouvrit alors, et une femme en tailleur noir à boutons dorés entra dans la pièce d'un pas rapide.

- Non ce n'est pas ça lieutenant Chang, même si j'aurais préféré. Si je vous ai réuni c'est pour une raison autrement épineuse.

Elle les regarda tous à tour de rôle avant de se diriger vers le fond de la pièce, faisant claquer ses talons.

- Maxwell, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?

Duo finit par rompre le jeu de regards entre lui et Trowa et leva la tête.

- Ho, c'est mon jour de congé Boss, ne m'en demandez pas trop. En plus vous n'avez pas précisé que vous vouliez voir l'officier.  
- « Boss » ?

Trowa haussa franchement un sourcil.

- Ah... Désolé Trowa, je suis un traître... J'ai rempilé.  
- Ah bon ? Pour quelle raison ? Tu avais l'air très déterminé à ne pas reprendre du service.

Duo frotta son pouce et son index l'un contre l'autre.

- La thune man ! Elle paye foutûment bien les ados qui l'ont fait flancher dix ans auparavant !  
- Sergent Maxwell... Je serais absolument ravie que vous vous décidiez à faire preuve d'un peu plus de professionnalisme.

Le sourire de Duo s'agrandit.

- Oh allez Boss. Vous n'êtes sûrement pas stupide, vous savez très bien que je ne suis pas là pour vos beaux yeux.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête. Trowa se redressa et s'accouda à la table.

- Elle paye bien ?  
- Ah ouais, rien à voir avec le salaire de ferrailleur que je me tapais, même si je n'ai plus trop le temps de profiter de ces thunes. Rien à voir, Tro.

Trowa haussa un sourcil et un début de sourire réapparu sur ses lèvres.

- Trop quoi ?

Duo cligna des yeux et son sourire revint aussi.

- Trop rrrrrrrh...

Heero se tira une chaise du côté de la table où était Duo et s'assit.

- Bon Une, si vous nous disiez pourquoi nous sommes ici.

Il y eut un silence puis ils s'assirent tous, et elle resta la seule debout, au bout de la table, devant l'écran blanc descendu. Elle les regarda à tour de rôle pendant de longues secondes, baissa la tête les yeux fermés et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je suppose que... Que ce soit à cause de vos places respectives ou même par ce que les médias disent, chacun d'entre vous est au courant des derniers évènements.

Le silence était total et l'attention à son comble. L'attention et la tension.

Heero finit par se pencher légèrement en arrière et il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

- Si vous en veniez au fait, Une. Ca ne vous ressemble pas de tergiverser. Parlez donc sans détour.

Elle fixa longuement le brun avant de pincer les lèvres et de poser lentement ses mains sur la table.

- Je parle messieurs de la mafia. Les familles. La cosa nostra. Les yakuza. Tous les mots que vous aurez envie d'utiliser, peu importe, ça revient exactement au même. La mafia, sa corruption, ses pots de vins, ses meurtres à répétition, l'insécurité qu'elle provoque, tous ses trafics ignobles et n'importe quelle autre immondice qui peut l'accompagner. La mafia s'est refaite une place dans notre société. Et je suis certaine que vous l'avez tous remarqué.

Elle laissa passer un long silence que personne ne daigna remplir d'un commentaire. Elle se redressa lentement.

- En mettant de côté notre idéal, notre joli petit monde pacifique, sans injustice ni oppressés. En mettant de côté le fait que tout aspect face a un aspect pile, que toute lumière a son ombre, et que certains vous soutiendront mordicus que la mafia eut, a et aura toujours une place dans la société, car un monde tout blanc est impossible. Ce n'est pas cela qui peut s'avérer préoccupant. Ce qui l'est c'est que, peut importe la façon dont on voit la mafia, organisation à combattre avec acharnement ou partie indétachable d'une société, elle a prit aujourd'hui une place bien trop importante.

Elle se mit à marcher de long en large devant l'écran blanc.

- La société que nous avons construite était trop jeune pour l'empêcher de s'implanter profondément. Mais très honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que directement après la chute de l'alliance, elle aurait pu se relever aussi vite.

Elle s'arrêta et fit claquer ses talons.

- Toujours est-il qu'elle a considérablement étendu son territoire et que vous l'avez vu.

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence fut encore complet. Puis quelques regards furent échangés parmi ceux qui étaient attablé. Quatre finit par s'accouder à la table, il croisa les mains et reposa son menton dessus, les sourcils froncés.

- Mademoiselle Une... Je pense que, les autres et moi-même, comprenons très bien ce que vous êtes en train de dire. Personnellement, je me suis déjà retrouvé confronté plusieurs fois à cette nouvelle mafia et je sais que son territoire ne fait que grandir. Cependant...

Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus.

- Je ne vois absolument pas ce que vous attendez de nous. Je ne suis plus un soldat. Trowa non plus. Heero est chef de sécurité mais ne travaille pas directement pour vous. Duo ne travaille pas sur le terrain mais dans des bureaux. Ne reste que Wu Fei...

Il s'adossa à sa chaise, posant ses mains croisées sur son torse.

- Ma question est donc : qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous en nous réunissant comme ça pour nous faire votre discours ?

Duo tapota la table du bout des doigts.

- Quatre a raison. Honnêtement Boss, si c'est pour qu'on vous aide, je vois mal ce qu'on peut faire. Vous n'avancerez pas plus avec un business man, un garde du corps, un clown de cirque et un buraliste.  
- ...Duo, un buraliste c'est quelqu'un qui vend du tabac...  
- Moi aussi je t'aime, Wu.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse un moment, tapotant sa lèvre inférieur du bout du doigt.

- Je ne vous ai pas réuni pour que vous m'aidiez. Et encore moins de votre place actuelle.

Elle sembla chercher ses mots et finit par secouer la tête.

- Je vous ai réuni ici pour vous réquisitionner.

Les cinq regards la sondèrent quelques secondes puis...

- Je refuse. Ca fait dix ans que je vous envoie balader à chacune de vos propositions, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accepterais tout à coup de rempiler. Surtout si c'est pour participer à la lutte contre la mafia qui a été, est et restera longue, fastidieuse et...  
- Chiante, Tro.  
- J'allais dire épuisante, mais c'est aussi un bon adjectif.

Quatre soupira.

- Je refuse également. Je suis déjà suffisamment accaparé par mon travail sans en plus rajouter à ma liste la lutte contre la mafia. On a laissé tout ça entre vos mains il y a dix ans, Une.

Heero haussa les épaules et croisa les jambes.

- Je ne peux participer à ce projet. Je suis chef de la sécurité d'une importante ministre qui est fréquemment menacée de mort. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'enquêter sur la mafia au détriment de mon travail.

Sa bouche se pinça et son regard se fit sombre.

- Même si j'aimerais furieusement pouvoir arrêter à ma façon tous ces salopards...

Duo s'affala un peu plus sur sa chaise.

- Ben moi théoriquement je suis plus soldat, je suis buraliste.  
- ... Pas buraliste. Tu travailles dans un bureau.  
- Et je n'avais absolument pas prévu de rempiler en tant que chair à canon.  
- C'est discriminatoire ce que tu dis.  
- Excuse-moi mon coeur, mais à la base, je suis un peu venu pour la paye moi. Et j'avais prévu de rester dans un bureau.  
- Ca veut dire que tu accepteras si ta paye est revue à la hausse ?  
- J'ai pas dis ça... Même si ça pourrait être un bon argument... T'en dis quoi, toi, de tout ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je suis sous les ordres direct de Une donc si elle me demande quelque chose, théoriquement, j'aurais du mal à refuser.  
- Théoriquement moi aussi. Après, je te vois mal t'arrêter aussi.  
- De même.  
- Ah mais nan je peux pas. Enfin pas tout de suite. Il va falloir que j'encadre Hilde quand elle va revenir de son stage chez toi.  
- Ah ce propos... J'aurais quelques remarques à te faire sur son comportement...  
- Mon Dieu, elle t'a déjà fait pleurer ? Mais bon sang ressaisis-toi Wu, tu deviens une vraie fillette pour te laisser faire par une boule de guimauve comme Hilde !  
- C'est une calamité ! Elle ne répond à aucun de mes ordres ! Elle discute tout ce que je lui demande ! Elle ne tient aucunement compte de la hiérarchie ! Elle ne fait preuve d'aucun respect ! C'est une vraie plaie !  
- Ben théoriquement, elle est pas là pour répondre à tes ordres, mais pour apprendre. Et vous connaissant, si t'as eu le malheur de vouloir lui donner un ordre, ne serait-ce que d'en avoir l'air, elle va t'envoyer bouler à l'autre bout des colonies.  
- Je ne lui donne pas d'ordre ! Et même si c'était le cas, elle est censée s'exécuter !  
- Oh bon sang...  
- Tu fais ce que tu veux mais tu fais quelque chose ! Ca devient invivable ! On en a à peine fait la moitié et j'ai déjà triplé ma consommation de café ! Mes nerfs ne vont pas tenir ! Et je ne te parle pas de mon autorité sur mes hommes !

Deux mains furent violemment plaquées sur une table.

- LA FERME !

La pièce redevint silencieuse et cinq regards se tournèrent docilement vers la chef suprême des Preventers.

- Vous n'êtes pas réquisitionné pour lutter contre la mafia mais pour une histoire autrement plus compliquée.  
- Une je refuse de...  
- Barton vous me parlez encore une fois de refus et les couteaux de votre soeur vous paraîtront aussi doux qu'une plume.

Trowa haussa un sourcil.

- Je suis celle qui dirige les Preventers, Barton. Il me prendrait l'envie de savoir quel est le gel douche préféré de chacun d'entre vous que je pourrais le savoir.  
- Si vous êtes tellement puissante Une, est-ce que vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qu'on fait ici ?

Elle dévisagea longuement Heero puis sortit dans son tailleur un cd qu'elle inséra dans le vidéo projecteur. Elle se saisit de la petite télécommande et alla fermer un peu plus les stores.  
La photo d'un homme noir assez corpulent, aux cheveux blanc et un cigare à la bouche, entouré de quelques gardes du corps apparu sur l'écran blanc.

- Je vous présente Caesar Freeman, honnête citoyen américain, honnête père de famille, honnête trafiquant d'arme, honnête dealer à ses heures perdues, honnête bras droit d'une des plus grand familles du continent Américain.  
- Enchanté vieux, ça fait toujours plaisir de rencontrer des compatriotes.  
- Maxwell, encore une réflexion et vous risquez de trouver votre paye moins à votre goût.  
- Oui, Boss.

Quatre soupira et s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

- Une, est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire où vous voulez en venir une fois pour toute ?

La jeune femme l'observa un moment avant de reporter son attention vers Duo.

- Sergent Maxwell, vous souvenez-vous du jour où, en digne agent des Preventers, vous avez failli tuer une dizaine de personne lors d'un embouteillage ?  
- ...Brièvement.  
- Vous ne devez pas avoir oublié l'explosion qui s'est produite ce jour là.  
- La votre ou celle de l'immeuble ?  
- Maxwell...  
- Non Boss, je n'ai pas oublié. C'était ce charmant monsieur le commanditaire ?

Elle pinça les lèvres.

- Non Maxwell, il en a été la cible.

Elle les passa tous en revu dans la semi-obscurité.

- Monsieur Freeman nous a quitté il y a quinze jours après s'être trouvé au beau milieu d'une pièce qui a explosé jusqu'au plus petit millimètre carré.  
- ... On ne pouvait pas rêver meilleur cadavre.

Le poing de la jeune femme s'abattit violemment sur la table.

- Yuy je ne veux plus jamais entendre ce genre de propos ! Même en privé ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour cautionner la violence ! Vous n'êtes plus des terroristes !

Heero se contenta de soutenir calmement et froidement son regard. Wu Fei toussota et se redressa sur sa chaise.

- Pourquoi vous nous parlez de la mort de cet homme ?  
- Parce que ce n'est pas le premier, lieutenant Chang.

Elle se redressa et appuya sur sa petite télécommande. Six autres photos d'hommes et trois de femmes apparurent.

- Durant les quatre derniers mois, ces gens sont tous morts. Ils étaient tous soit des bras droit, soit des chef de petits réseaux, soit des pions essentiels. Et ils ont tous été tués de la même façon. Explosion nette, sans bavure.

Elle se mit à marcher de long en large, faisant claquer ses talons.

- Tous mes experts sont formels, il s'agit de la même personne. Même attaque, même propreté, aucune revendication, et toujours des personnes importantes à leur niveau.  
- C'est quoi ? Une guerre de gang ?

Elle s'arrêta, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

- Selon mes enquêteurs, cette possibilité est de 18 pourcents.  
- Quelles sont les autres possibilités ?

Quatre, de nouveau accoudé à la table, les mains croisées, appuyées contre sa bouche, avait le cerveau qui se mettait lentement mais sûrement en ébullition face aux situations et aux chiffres que lui proposait la jeune femme. Celle-ci dû se retenir de sourire.

- Il y a des petites possibilités telles qu'un serial killer, un ancien membre écarté, une nouvelle famille émergeante, mais la principale reste... 69 pourcents pour un groupe terroriste.

L'espace de quelques secondes il y eut un malaise dans la pièce. Wu Fei fut le premier à le rompre.

- Des terroristes ?  
- Oui. Il y a une notion de justice dans les actes. Un but semble être poursuivit. Parce qu'il tue sélectivement. Il n'y a pas d'indice de laissé qui pourrait laisser penser au jeu d'un serial killer. Et la mafia est en ébullition et vient même mettre la pression jusque chez nous pour qu'on arrête ça. Il va sans dire qu'ils ont essayé de se faire justice eux-mêmes et que ça n'a rien donné jusqu'à présent. Comme nous d'ailleurs.

Quatre avait un sourcil de froncé, signe d'une réflexion intense.

- Pourquoi nous dire tout cela Une ? Pourquoi faire appel à nous ?

Elle le fixa, éteignit le vidéo projecteur et vint se placer juste devant l'écran blanc.

- Parce que ça fait quatre mois que ça dure. Parce que nous ne trouvons pas la moindre piste. Parce la population commence à avoir peur. Parce que j'ai peur qu'elle finisse par être touchée. Parce que j'ai commencé à avoir peur de perdre le peu de contrôle que j'ai sur la situation. Parce que même si je serai ravie de voir s'effondrer la mafia, je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je ne cautionner pas ce genre d'acte. Pas quand la population est effrayée à ce point.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent.

- Parce que je n'ai été mis qu'une seule autre fois en danger par d'autres terroristes.

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes de silence et en profita pour réhumidifier ses lèvres.

- Parce que vous êtes des anciens terroristes. Parce que vous êtes les seuls à m'avoir jamais battu. Parce que vous êtes les meilleurs que je connaisse. Parce que j'ai besoin de vous.

Elle se pencha lentement vers la table écarta largement ses main avant de les poser et les fixa à tour de rôles.

- Pour toutes ces raisons, je vous réquisitionne. Vous aurez tout le matériel dont vous voudrez. La moindre équipe que vous réclamerez à votre disposition. Tous les fonds imaginables. Et carte blanche sur tout.  
- Une minute, Une. C'est bien beau dans la théorie votre plan mais vous oubliez que, comme on vous l'a dit tout à l'heure, nous ne sommes plus des soldats. A part pour Wu Fei et il se tâte.

Le point de la jeune femme s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur la table, la faisant plus trembler que jamais et elle jeta un regard glacial à Quatre.

- Je ne vous fais pas de propositions Winner ! Je vous réquisitionne !

Le blond haussa un sourcil très haut.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Vous ne pouvez que nous laisser le choix. Et vous ne pouvez rien faire si on refuse. Quoi ? Vous allez me faire barrage dans mes affaires ? Vous allez me foutre la pression ? Vous savez bien que ça ne marchera pas. Ni avec moi, ni avec aucun d'entre nous.

Il posa son menton sur ses mains.

- Je suis un homme d'affaire et je n'ai pas eu le temps de souffler depuis que je suis dans le métier. Je suis désolé mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais trouver le temps de vous aider.  
- Quand à moi je dois rester chef de sécurité, c'est trop dangereux de...

Elle secoua la tête, excédée.

- Arrêter de vous cacher derrière de faux semblants...

Elle croisa les bras.

- Quatre, tu peux très bien reléguer tes tâches à Kalim, ton bras droit, et rester en contact avec lui. Tu as une confiance entière en lui, tu lui as déjà confié de nombreuses affaires et ça c'est toujours bien passé. Et nous savons tous les deux qu'il est clean.

Elle reprit son souffle.

- Heero tu as un excellent second. Tu peux superviser les opérations de loin, même aider à leurs confections si tu veux. Tu n'as pas besoin de tout superviser pour que tout soit parfait. Tu as d'excellents hommes et tu le sais.  
- Johnson n'était pas si bon.  
- Et tu l'as viré.

Elle fixa alternativement les deux seules personnes qui étaient sous ses ordres.

- Duo, si c'est une histoire de prime, elle sera augmentée. Et si c'est à cause de Schbeicker, je retarderai son retour dans ton service ou ferait en sorte qu'elle soit bien encadrée. Et Wu Fei, tu sais déjà que tu vas accepter, arrête.

Elle observa enfin le dernier occupant de la pièce.

- Trowa...  
- Oui ? Quoi ? Tu veux me faire chanter sur mon gel douche préféré ?  
- ... Tu n'as aucune raison qui pourrait t'empêcher de t'absenter de ton cirque un moment.  
- Oui, sauf une chose. Vous évoquez ce qui nous empêche de ne pas pouvoir, mais qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de ne pas vouloir ? Parce que personnellement, je ne veux pas.

Elle soutint son regard, pâlissant à vu d'oeil, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Tu veux me voir pleurer ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

- Tu veux me voir à genoux ? Tu veux me voir te supplier ? C'est ça ? Tu veux me voir ramper à tes pieds ?

Les yeux plus noirs que jamais, elle retira ses chaussures et se mit à genoux.

- Voilà ? Tu es content ? Je vous supplie. Je vous en supplie.

Trowa haussa un deuxième sourcil.

- Je patauge depuis quatre mois. Je n'avance pas, pire, je n'ai pas le moindre indice. Je n'ai aucune prise depuis le début. Je suis complètement à la ramasse. J'ai besoin de vous.

Ses lèvres étaient blanches à force d'être pincées.

- J'ai besoin de vous. J'ai confiance en vous. Vous êtes les seuls à m'avoir jamais mis en difficulté. Vous êtes les meilleurs, surtout à cinq. Vous pouvez y arriver. Je le sais. Vous le devez. Je n'ai plus que vous. Je ne vous aurais jamais fait venir sinon. Et je suis complètement désespérée.

Elle les regarda longuement à tour de rôle, dans le fond des yeux. Ses cils étaient légèrement mouillés. Au bout de longues minutes, elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis censée faire quoi maintenant ? Faire des claquettes sur la table et finir en vous chantant « déshabillez-moi » pour que vous acceptiez ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_La Terre, Sank, le QG central des Preventers.  
Trois quarts d'heure après « ça »_

Quatre passa une énième fois la main dans ses cheveux.

- Ca va être une prise de tête monstre à mettre en place...  
- Ne m'en parle pas...

Lui et Heero avaient sortit leurs agendas électroniques et voyaient comment ils allaient bien pouvoir s'organiser pour se libérer au moins un mois. Wu Fei parcourait le dossier que Une leur avait laissé. Trowa finissait son texto pour Catherine. Duo, penché en arrière, en équilibre sur deux pieds de sa chaise, fixait le plafond.

- Bon... Il faut qu'on se détermine un endroit où on va se baser.  
- Sank, c'est le quartier Général des Preventers et c'est lieu essentiel entre la Terre et les colonies. Il y a une base pour mon équipe qui est vide pour le moment et qu'on peut occuper.  
- Non, L1 est mieux. Nous aurons accès à tous les moyens des Preventers. Il y a plus de forces, de moyens, de matériels et d'équipes là-bas. J'y connais des gens en plus.  
- L2 c'est bien aussi, si vous aimez les embouteillages et faire les réunions au milieu fenêtres ouvertes.  
- Duo... Ce n'est pas une histoire de préférence d'endroit...  
- Ben je sais pas Tro, ils ont cité leur lieu de résidence.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, amusé.

- Trop quoi ?  
- Trop fort. Quand je pense que tu nous as mis Une à genoux. J'aurais bien aimé l'entendre chanter.

Quatre referma son agenda.

- Bon... Il va falloir qu'on décide de nos premières actions, de comment on procède, comment on ratisse, quel est notre plan pour avoir ce type...  
- Une a dit qu'elle était pas sûr qu'il soit seul.  
- Je sais Wu Fei, mais ça reste la plus forte probabilité qu'on émise ses chercheurs.  
- Quand je pense qu'on va empêcher un type de faire tomber la mafia...

Quatre fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis d'accord avec Une, Heero, je n'approuve pas du tout ce genre de pensée. Le résultat de ces attentats sera peut-être bien mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ce sera la bonne méthode. Je ne cautionne pas la violence.  
- Venant d'un ancien terroriste ça fait hypocrite, Quatre.  
- Je ne trouve pas. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été terroriste que je justifie l'anarchie qu'engendrent les attentats. On a voulu construire une nouvelle société, pas tout régler par la violence.

Heero haussa les épaules et rangea son agenda. Wu Fei referma les dossiers à l'autre bout de la table.

- Il faut qu'on s'organise. Il nous faut une base, des moyens facilement accessible, il faut que tout le monde lise les dossiers, il nous faut une approche, il faut qu'on forme des équipes...  
- Je suis avec Tro !  
- Duo...

Quatre passa encore une fois la main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants. Le sourire de Trowa s'agrandit encore un peu plus.

- Trop quoi ?  
- Trop bon comme coéquipier. En tout bien tout honneur, hein.

Le sourire de Duo était peut-être un peu trop plein de dents pour qu'on puisse croire à ce qu'il disait. Quatre repassa la main dans ses cheveux.

- Bon... Ecoutez... Je crois qu'on est un peu trop fatigué pour faire ça tout de suite, là, comme ça, à chaud. Vu que Une nous a réservé des chambre, je propose qu'on aille se séparer maintenant, on emporte chacun notre copie du dossier, on y réfléchit calmement ce soir, on dort et on se revoit demain ici.

Les quatre autres acquiescèrent et chacun attrapa sa copie du dossier, commençant à la lire. Trowa fut le premier à sortir de la pièce, suite à un coup de fil de Catherine qu'il continua à l'extérieur. Heero partit peu après, ses dossiers sous le bras, son agenda dans la poche et avec le numéro de Quatre au cas où, il prévoyait de rentrer à son propre QG pour mettre les choses au point avec son second et il n'était pas sûr d'être à l'heure le lendemain. Duo partit une dizaine de minutes plus tard et Quatre et Wu Fei restèrent dans la pièce, à lire silencieusement.

Quatre se sentant finalement trop fatigué, il rangea également ses affaires et sortit, suivit de Wu Fei. Ils discutèrent un long moment des neufs dernières années aux détours des couloirs, s'arrêtant régulièrement. Ils arrivaient au hall d'entrée du GD lorsque Quatre s'arrêta, surpris.  
Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes que Duo les avait laissé, pourtant, il était adossé à un des murets clôturant un bosquet où poussaient des plantes vertes. Il semblait profondément prit dans une discussion avec Heero, qui avait quitté la pièce encore plus tôt que lui.

Duo souriait, secouait souvent la tête et parlait beaucoup avec ses mains. En général, quand il souriait, un petit sourire étirait aussi les lèvres du brun. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre mais ils ne se touchaient pas. Duo riait souvent et Heero semblait détendu. Peu de personnes dans le hall semblaient leur accorder de l'attention mais il semblait y avoir une grande complicité entre eux.

- Hey, Quatre...  
- Hm...  
- Toi qui est un mutant...  
- Le mutant t'emmerde et te défend de plus jamais dire à Duo qu'il fait des réflexions discriminatoires.  
- Nan, mais je veux dire...  
- Hm...?  
- Il y a quoi entre Duo et Heero ?

Quatre fronça un sourcil, continuant à les observer. Duo avait pris appui sur ses mainspour s'asseoir sur le muret et Heero était allé s'accouder à côté de lui. Il levait les yeux vers le châtain en souriant et celui-ci baissait le regard vers lui, l'air profondément absorbé parce qu'il disait.

Il y a quoi entre Duo et Heero...  
Tu parles d'une question...

- Quatre ?  
- Hm...?  
- Tu sais ?  
- ... Non.  
- Pas même avec ton...  
- Avec le fait que je sois un mutant ?  
- Ouais.  
- Non.

Wu Fei haussa les épaules et se remit à marcher.  
Quatre les observa un moment avant de le suivre.  
Heero fixait toujours Duo mais ses sourcils s'étaient froncés et son sourire un brin railleur. Duo éclata d'un rire sonore, mais ils ne les remarquèrent pas à un seul moment. Quatre le regarda du coin de l'oeil jusqu'au moment où il sortit du QG. Ils ne s'effleurèrent pas une fois.  
**  
To be continued...**

* * *

**Voilà :) **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ;)**

**La suite est tapée, il faut juste que je l'envoies en bêtalecture à Anya. Donc ça sera selont son planning (chargé). **

**Bienvenue dans cette prise de tête massive ;p**

**A pluch**

** Brisby ¤etc'estrepartipouruntour¤  
**


End file.
